


Paper Cups and String

by gronnblade



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gronnblade/pseuds/gronnblade
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is something small for a big opportunity to present itself.Based on Dragalia Life - #296: Ilia the Genius Alchemist
Kudos: 18





	Paper Cups and String

**Author's Note:**

> please post already it didnt work the first time idk how ao3 works and i dont write often but i had to do this

“Uh, who’s this?”

Thoughts were racing through Luca’s mind. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this. What could be so ridiculous that even the resident prankster wouldn’t do? Trying to communicate to the earth using two paper cups and string.

And even more ridiculous, it was **WORKING**.

“I hear a voice!” exclaims the voice on the other end. Some silence follows, then a new voice chimes in, yelling: “Hold on! Who ARE you?" It seems the people on the other end didn’t really know what was going on either.

Cleo walks by, and comments on how Luca was so tired that he was trying to listen to the ground, of all things. Well, tired or not, he was positive he was hearing not just one, but two people speaking. He tilts his ear to the cup again.

“Hello earth! Come in!”

… Well, here goes nothing.

“Hi? Earth here. Who is addressing me?” he talks into the cup, trying to make it sound like he was the ground beneath him. Why? Dunno.

After a short pause, the other replies. “The goddess Ilia herself! … And the other one’s Mordecai.”

Another pause.

“Oh, should I say you’re here too, Zethia?”

Luca assumes that message is not for him… Wait, he realises. Did she just call herself **Ilia**? And she mentions **Zethia**? ‘This couldn’t actually be Ilia, no. Actually, maybe.’ he thinks. The worlds are as countless as the stars in the sky, after all. ‘But Ilia AND Zethia? And we’re communicating through the ground, some cups, and string. Of all things. Well, only one way to find out!’

“Wait, is Zethia on the line? Hello?”

An uncomfortably long _(albeit not actually long it just felt that way)_ silence follows and the one who breaks it in half (or rather, **crushes it** like a dry leaf on the ground) is none other than the Auspex herself. Er, at least, Luca was pretty sure. He hadn’t spent much time with her, unlike Euden, Elisanne, Ranzal and Cleo. Or any at all, actually.

“Ah, yes… This is Zethia. Pray tell, how do you know of me?” she speaks, very, _very_ cautiously.

“This is Luca, I fight alongide your brother Euden? If you’ve seen a blue haired sylvan, that’s me.” he states. He’s fairly sure they haven’t been introduced, so…

“Huh? But how…” Zethia cuts off. “How are we speaking to each other like this?”

“I dunno! But, I…”

_**Wait.** _

Wait, there’s something he has to do.

“Wait, stay there Zethia, I’ll be right back.”

Luca asks the nearest person to talk to her so they don’t… disconnect, or whatever. He _needs_ to call Euden over right now. Literally this instant.


End file.
